


Cuddle

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the benefits of having an empath for a lover is that you never have to worry about leaving hints that you're interested in a little cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2012  
> Word Count: 206  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://carawj.livejournal.com/profile)[**carawj**](http://carawj.livejournal.com/)  
>  Stocking Link: <http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/221517.html?thread=4473677#t4473677>  
> Summary: One of the benefits of having an empath for a lover is that you never have to worry about leaving hints that you're interested in a little cuddle.  
> Spoilers: n/a  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: The Next Generation," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I love writing domestic!fic for this couple. Though I suppose I should be calling it shmoop. LOL! Definitely one of my favorite couples to write for. The flower references were just something that came to mind.
> 
> All text in _~italics~_ is telepathic speech.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, which means that all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to futz with this down the line if I get a beta that requires changes.

One of the benefits of having an empath for a lover is that you never have to worry about leaving hints that you're interested in a little cuddle.

 _~I heard that.~_

Beverly chuckles, but doesn't stop arranging the flowers she got from the hydroponics bay earlier in the day. The camellias and calla lilies look beautiful together. Tall, elegant calla lilies and short, robust camellias.

 _~Just like you and me.~_

Beverly pauses and turns around to face her lover. Deanna is curled up on the sofa, reading something on a PADD and fingering a tendril of her long curls. Leaving the flowers behind, she moves to join her lover on the sofa.

"You know, Beverly," Deanna says as she pulls the redhead in an embrace, "you only have to ask, and I would have set aside my reading."

"I didn't want to take you away from something important."

Deanna shakes her head and presses a kiss to Beverly's lips. "Nothing is more important to me than you are, my love."

Beverly feels her cheeks warming at the compliment and the attendant tendril of love across their telepathic connection. She concentrates to return the emotion, leaning in for another kiss.

Flowers and PADDs can wait until later.


End file.
